In the prior art, a resource needs to be allocated, scheduled and coordinated by a cellular network in a coverage area of the cellular network, and the resource is generally scheduled in the existing cellular network according to a Quality of Service (QoS), a channel characteristic, and guaranteed fairness, wherein common reporting information for scheduling includes a Channel Quality indicator (CQI), a Pre-coding Matrix Indicator (PMI), etc., and common scheduling algorithms include proportional fairness, round robin scheduling, scheduling with the maximum carrier-to-interference ratio, etc.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) Device-to-Device (D2D) services are supported in the existing cellular network, and commercial applications and public safety services are supported in an LTE D2D system.
However since a cooperative vehicle-infrastructure communication system needs to guarantee the low delay and high reliability characteristics of a road safety application, there is a drawback in the prior art that the existing LTE D2D system cannot satisfy the demand of the cooperative vehicle-infrastructure communication system.